This invention relates to microencapsulation of food or flavor particles, and more particularly to microencapsulation of food or flavor particles by complex coacervation at elevated temperatures using a warm water fish gelatin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,896 to Apfel et al. teaches water insoluble drugs coated by simple coacervation using a low bloom fish gelatin which coacervates at ambient temperature, i.e., room temperature of about 16.degree.-27.degree. C. However, the U.S. Pat. No. '896 patent does not disclose the use of fish gelatin in encapsulating other kinds of particles. Furthermore, the U.S. Pat. No. '896 coacervation process is limited to ambient or room temperature coacervation.